Viewtiful Spud
by Fudogg
Summary: Crossover with American Dragon and Viewtiful Joe. Request/idea from brave kid. Rating might go up later.
1. Chapter 1

Viewtiful Spud

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon or Viewtiful Joe. Disney owns Am Drag and I have no clue who owns the rights to VJ.**

Chapter One:

The moon was high in the sky at Chang's campsite, where the ex-council member had attempted to use the chi of the American Dragon to resurrect her dark master, The Dark Dragon. Unfortunately for Chang, but fortunately for anyone else, the attempt had failed. Or had it?

A hook attached to a crane dangled in the air, right above the spot where The Dark Dragon had been felled. On the hook, a small amount of blood slid down to the end and started to drop to the ground. There was a very small splash as the blood touched the ground, right where The Dark Dragon had been defeated.

A rumbling started to come from underneath the ground, causing a small quake. A moment later, chunks of the earth were tossed to the side as a large black and blue dragon burst through the ground with a mighty roar. And as the number one threat to the Magical World roared with rage, the small boulders covering the entrance to the nearest cave were blasted away as ex-council member Chang lowered her staff as Bananas B jumped onto her shoulder.

Chang lifted off of the ground and flew over to her dark master, who turned to face her. "My loyal servant…" The Dark Dragon spoke as Chang kneeled in the presence of the number one threat to the Magical World.

"My master…" Chang spoke slowly and respectfully. "Welcome back…" Chang stopped as she looked up to shoot a glare to Bananas B, as the monkey started to open his mouth. As the helper monkey closed his mouth and hopped off of Chang's shoulder, Chang rose. "Master, not that you need them…but when I prepared the spell, I added some extra ingredients…"

"What kind of ingredients?" The Dark Dragon narrowed his eyes.

"…Special ingredients…" Chang finished. "I have imbued you with new dark magic. You shall now be able to destroy that blasted American Dragon! He is the one responsible, master! He must be destroyed!"

"Patience, Chang…" The Dark Dragon grinned. "I have a plan, and I need you to prepare this plan. The American Dragon will willingly join me this time…"

END CHAPTER

**A/n: I know it's short, but I thought here would be a better place to end the chapter. As a head's up, the first two or three chapters will probably be short. **

**So, if you feel like it, leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Viewtiful Spud

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

Chapter Two:

"Pack-y pack-y, put it in the sack-y…" Jonathan Long sang as he packed his suitcase in his room at the Long household. "Because I'm never coming back-y FROM VACATION!"

As Jonathan finished his song, his son, Jake Long, passed the room through the hall, lugging his overly full suitcase behind him. Jake stopped as he listened to his dad and the young teen groaned. "Come on, dad!" Jake whined. "Do you really have to sing that whack song every time we go on a vacation?"

"Oh…" Jonathan closed his suitcase and turned to face his fourteen year old son. "Come on, Jakers…" But before he could say anymore, his wife, Susan Long, came into view as she finished climbing the staircase.

"Jake!" Susan called. "Jake, Spud's here! He wants to see you!"

"Sorry, dad…" Jake said apologetically before he turned around and walked down the hall before he made his way down the stairs and to the door where Spud was waiting, a helmet on his head and his skateboard tucked under his arm. "What's up, Spud?"

"Hey, dude…" Spud said. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the skatepark with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Spud…" Jake frowned. "But I can't. I'm leaving for Hong Kong with my family tomorrow."

"Oh…" Spud lowered his head, saddened.

Jake's eyes widened when he saw his friend's sad look. "Whoa!" Jake added. "Trixie's coming with us, and…and you're invited too." Jake then watched as Spud's face immediately brightened.

&*%

Spud hopped off his board and rushed up the steps to his front door. Spud opened the door and closed it before he bolted up the stairs before he made it to his room.

Spud peeked under his bed and reached underneath, pulling out a rather large suitcase. Spud pulled the thing up before plopping it down on his bed and opening it. As Spud went to his dresser to grab some spare clothes, he felt a presence creeping into his room. Whirling around, Spud found that the person that had snuck into his room was none other than his mother.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Spudinski demanded. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just packing." Spud answered as he started to make his way back over to his bed. "Jake just invited me on a trip to Hong Kong with Trix and the rest of his family. I can go, right?"

"Why, of course not!" Mrs. Spudinski smiled, making her son drop the clothes onto the ground. "You can't leave!"

"What?" Spud asked. "But why, Mominski?"

"Because…" Mrs. Spudinski replied. "Your Uncle Jet just bought the local movie theater. He has requested that you help him at the theater."

Spud's eyes widened as his mouth opened and he muttered: "Aw man!"

END CHAPTER

**A/N: If you feel like it, go ahead and leave a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Viewtiful Spud

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon or Viewtiful Joe.**

Chapter Three:

Chang stood over a large cauldron at the same site where the Dark Dragon had been brought back to power; Chang stirred the contents in the potion as the Dark Dragon stood behind her and Bananas B jumped up onto her shoulder as he handed her a vial. As Bananas jumped from her shoulder, Chang dipped the vial into the potion and then pulled it out and put a cork over it.

"Excellent…" the Dark Dragon smiled evilly as he looked at the potion.

"Master, may I ask…what does this have to do with that wretched American Dragon?" Chang asked. "Surely you do not want him to still join us after what he did to you?"

The Dark Dragon chuckled. "No, my loyal servant. This has nothing to do with the American Dragon. He truly is incorruptible. But…the rest of the dragons aren't…"

&*%

"So long, Arthur!" Spud watched as his mother drove off after dropping him off in front of the local movie theater. Spud sighed as he turned around and started to walk toward the theater. Spud had nothing against movie theaters, in fact he liked them, and he really liked his Uncle, and he got along great with Jet's son, but Spud couldn't help but feel left out. Jake and Trixie were going to Hong Kong…while he had to stay here. He was kissing out on an adventure…

Spud pushed open the door and stepped into the room where there were empty food lines and places for employees to take tickets. Spud looked around the room for a couple of seconds; there seemed to be no one there. "Hmm…That's odd…" Spud spoke to himself as he stopped searching for signs of life.

"BOO!" Spud suddenly jumped in surprise as he felt a pair of hands coming down onto his shoulders. Whirling around, Spud put his hand to his chest as he saw his cousin, Joe, standing behind him laughing.

"Joe, that wasn't funny!"

"Dude, you should have seen your face!" Joe laughed. "Oh, dude! That look on your face is totally rad!"

"Joe…" a new voice suddenly entered the room, and Spud could see his Uncle Jet walking up beside his son. "Joe, are you picking on your cousin? Well, then I think that you should finish setting up the projection room while I give your cousin a tour of the theater."

&*%

Spud looked around in awe as his Uncle walked him through the theater. Uncle Jet showed Spud around the projection room, showed him what went on behind the counters (how the cash register worked, how to pop the popcorn and so on). When Jet had finished he turned to Spud.

"Well, what do you think?" Jet asked.

"It's pretty cool." Spud answered truthfully. "I never really realized what went on all around a movie theater."

"Yes, it is a lot of work." Jet answered. "But I find it worth it."

&*%

Spud sighed with exhaustion as he set down a dirtied rag as he inspected the counter and the floor of the popcorn stand. It had taken him several hours (Spud knew this as he had taken a glance outside; it was pitch black outside), but the area was finally clean. "Whoo…" Spud exclaimed as he looked at his work.

Spud could suddenly hear chuckling as Jet approached the area and started to inspect it. "Well done, Spud." Jet commended. "You've been working hard today."

"You can say that again!" Spud told his uncle. "I've never worked this hard before in my life!"

"Well Spud…" Jet chuckled again. "Hard work is rewarded. Do you still like Captain Blue movies?"

"DO I?!" Spud nearly shouted. "He's only the greatest superhero ev…" Spud suddenly stopped himself. He was fourteen years old and he didn't want to sound too dorky in front of his uncle that he hadn't seen in a good five or six years. "I mean…he's okay…"

Jet chuckled again. "Well okay then." He said. "I have a Captain Blue movie that I want to screen tonight. I'm certain that you've never seen this one. I think you'll like it."

END CHAPTER

**A/N: What do you think? If you feel like it, leave a review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Viewtiful Spud

Chapter Four:

Jake groaned in annoyance as he sat in the backseat, along with Trixie, Haley, Fu Dog and his grandfather as they sped down the highway. Jonathan sat at the wheel, with his wife at his side, and they all (except for Fu) were singing some song, which Jake didn't know what it was; in fact, he didn't care. Trying to block at the sound of the singing, Jake put his hands to his ears and squeezed. Unfortunately, it wasn't working as well as the American Dragon had hoped; he could still hear the singing.

However, the singing soon stopped after Jonathan, who of course was leading the song, stopped when something sped passed the car in a blink of an eye. Jonathan was completely shocked, so shocked in fact, that he jerked the wheel of the car to the left, making the car veer to the left and slam into the wall of the highway, Jonathan hitting his head against the wheel in the process.

"Daddy!" Haley screeched.

"Jonathan!" Susan panicked, reaching over and pulling him off of the wheel and back onto the seat. "Jake, what happened?" she turned her head to her son.

"I don't know…" Jake answered slowly, glancing at his grandfather. "But I'm going to find out. DRAGON UP!"

In a flash of bright light, both Jake and Lao-Shi transformed into their dragon forms; tearing the ceiling of the car off, both flew into the night. Turning his head in the direction that whatever had caused the crash was heading, Jake spotted two moving figures flying away. Growling, Jake sped off in the direction they were heading.

"Yo, punks!" Jake shouted. "You can't just do that! You just hurt my dad!" As Jake shouted, he noticed that both figures had stopped and were now turning to face him. "Yeah, I'm talking to you punks! Why don't you come back here and help me family!"

Just as Jake had hoped, one of the figures was coming back to him…at a rather fast speed. "Jake, get out of the way!" the American Dragon heard his grandfather yelling at him, and the next thing he knew, he felt himself being shoved away by his grandfather. Then, just as Jake recovered from the surprise, he saw something slam into his grandfather, sending him flying backwards. Jake stared after him and his eyes widened when he realized who was attacking his grandfather.

"Chang?" Jake asked in surprise, but he soon turned in surprise when he heard a roaring coming right for him. Turning his head, Jake's eyes widened in surprise as the Dark Dragon slashed his claws into Jake's belly. Roaring in surprise and pain, Jake backed up, clutching his now bleeding belly. "Dark Dragz? Weren't you destroyed?"

"Nothing can stop me forever!" The Dark Dragon roared as he slammed his tail into Jake, sending him spinning backwards…

&*%

Lao-Shi grunted as Chang slammed him against the cement. "Hello, Lao-Shi…" Chang growled. "Are you happy to see me again? Now, vengeance will be mine as I slay you while my dark master destroys your precious grandson…" However, Chang's eyes widened as she realized exactly where she was, as she saw the cars speeding down the streets.

"Yo, Changity-Chang…" the monkey on her shoulder started. "Can we get off this street?"

"Not until Lao-Shi pays for hurting me…" Chang growled as she started to raise her now glowing staff. "And now, Lao-Shi…I will finish you!"

Lao-Shi's eyes widened in fear as the glowing staff came closer and closer to him, but before the blast could hit him, the staff clattered to the ground as it was knocked out of Chang's claws as Fu Dog jumped up and knocked Chang backwards.

"Thanks, Fu Dog!" Lao-Shi said gratefully as he started to stand up, the shar-pei rejoining his side. "No problem!" the shar-pei responded.

"That is so touching…" Chang growled. "But this isn't over…"

As Chang spoke, her tail reached for the staff, and before Lao-Shi or Fu Dog could react, the staff was in her claws and the queen of cruel cackled. "Now say goodbye!" Before Lao-Shi or Fu could react, several velvet straps shot out, wrapping around Lao-Shi's wrists, feet and snout, making him fall onto his back on the ground.

"No!" Fu shouted, and he turned on Chang, leaping into the air at Chang, but Chang's tail slammed into the dog, sending him flying and slamming into the Long's car. Fu recovered quickly and looked up to look at Chang, but it was too late. Velvet light started to come from Chang's staff, and in a flash, Lao-Shi, Chang and Bananas B disappeared.

"No!" Fu suddenly heard a new voice call. "Dad!" The next thing the shar-pei knew, both Susan and Trixie were by his side. "Dad…"

"Fu!" Trixie suddenly asked the shar-pei. "Where's Jakey?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

&*%

Jake searched frantically around his spot in the air in search for the Dark Dragon, but he could not find him. Jake panted; he was bleeding badly from several slash marks. Jake didn't know if he could take much more of this. But suddenly, Jake caught sight of a blast of lightening coming right for him.

Jake was too weak to dodge the attack, and he let out a yell of pain as it hit him, blasting him out of the air. Jake grunted as he slammed against a rocky ground after falling from the sky and passed the bridge part of the highway that his family had been driving down. Jake groaned, but he suddenly felt the ground shift below him and start to crumble. Jake tried to get up, but he found that he was too weak. This wasn't good…

Jake then suddenly looked up as he saw the Dark Dragon hovering above him. "Now…" the Dark Dragon started to speak. "Can't we just stop this animalistic behavior? Aren't we friends?"

"Wh…Why don't you jus…just sh…shut up?" Jake managed to make out. "If you're going to des…destr…destroy me, the…then ju…just do it! I…I'd take it ov…over joining you!"

"I don't want you to join me…" the Dark Dragon growled. "I want you to…Wha…?"

Before the Dark Dragon could continue, Jake opened his mouth and let loose a blast of fire right for the number one threat to the magical world. The Dark Dragon saw this coming, and he raised a big, beefy arm, blocking the blast. "What is the meaning of this?!" The Dark Dragon roared. "Fine! I'll grant your request! Destruction it is!"

The Dark Dragon roared as he turned and shot down, slamming into Jake, causing the ground to give way and causing both dragons to fall through and into a dark hole. The Dark Dragon roared with rage as he and Jake fell into darkness, the fall seeming to last forever; however, as they continued to fall, things started to become rather distorted, yet still; they continued to fall, until both dragons became distorted as well, stretching then shrinking and then stretching again. And finally, the two both shrank all the way, completely disappearing.

END CHAPTER

**A/N: What did you think? **


	5. Chapter 5

Viewtiful Spud

Chapter Five:

Spud was shaking with anticipation as he walked down the alley of the dark movie theater. He stared at the big screen, hardly being able to contain his excitement. He almost wanted to jump up and down with joy. Getting to see a Captain Blue film for free? It was Spud's lucky day. Spud finally made his way to the front row, and he started to walk down the aisle. "Hey, bro!" Spud froze as he walked passed a familiar voice; turning his head, Spud could see that he was right in front of his cousin, Joe. "Care to sit by me, cuz?"

"Sure, dude..." Spud smiled as he turned and dropped his bum down into the seat right next to Joe. "Oh man, I haven't seen a Captain Blue movie in ages!"

"Shh!" Joe cut him off. "The movie's starting, dude!"

Both teens then grinned as they stared at the screen. There was a flash of light, as Captain Blue appeared on the screen, standing in front of a big, dark and beefy creature. Spud almost gasped in surprise at what he saw: it kind of looked like the Dark Dragon, only it really didn't... The creature was actually, quite a bit smaller than the Dark Dragon, and it didn't have wings and the head was more of a circle. And what surprised Spud even more, Hulk, a green rhinoceros-type of monster was right by the creature's side.

Hulk pointed at Captain Blue and shouted: "Destroy him, brother!" The big, dark creature nodded as it started to open its mouth, a large, blue portal starting to come out of it. Captain Blue leapt into action, and he landed right in front of the large creature, jumping up and delivering a long series of fast punches to the creature's chest.

"Yeah!" Spud cried. "Captain Blue, you're the man!"

Back in the film, Captain Blue landed on his feet, but to his shock, his attack left no effect on the monster. Hulk laughed as a large, dark arm swiftly slammed in Captain Blue, sending him flying backwards and slamming against the ground.

"What's going on?" Spud was horrified. "Captain Blue has never been this weak!"

"Ah, don't worry about it, bro!" his cousin assured him. "I'm sure that Captain Blue will win. You know he always does...And that's what's so great!"

Spud slowly nodded, trying to assure himself that his cousin was right. Spud turned his attention back to the screen, only to see Captain Blue lying on his stomach, reaching out, apparently to the audience, for help? It was as if the film was supposed to be filmed in 3D. But that only enraged Spud even more. His favorite superhero of all time had been reduced to a weak wuss. Spud found himself getting up from his seat and storming down the aisle. He did not want to watch another second of his favorite superhero being mistreated. Back in the film, the dark monster slowly opened his mouth, once again summoning the portal, which started coming for Captain Blue, slowly sucking him into the mouth.

"No, Captain Blue!" Joe shouted, but then he suddenly started to feel weird. He almost felt like...there was this force in the room--he couldn't explain it. At least, he couldn't explain it yet. Joe's eyes widened in shock when he saw the screen start to swirl, as if it was transforming into a portal. Maybe it was...

Joe suddenly yelped as he found that the pulling force was becoming stronger, and the teen had to grab onto the elbow rests of the chair he was sitting in to prevent himself from being sucked into the screen. Joe managed to turn his head toward the exit, where he found Spud, on his belly on the floor of the theater, holding onto one of the seats. But, to Joe's horror, Spud's grip loosened, and Joe watched as his yelling cousin was sucked into the portal.

"Spud!" Joe shouted in horror as he watched his cousin disappear into the portal. "No, Spud!" Joe shouted again, but he knew it was useless. There was only one thing that he could do: go after Spud.

Joe let go of his seat, and started to be sucked into the screen, but Joe suddenly grunted as he collided with something hard. The portal was now gone, and Joe fell to the floor. "No..." Joe could only talk. "Spud..."

&*%

Trixie sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Despite Jake and Gramps missing in action, Jake's mom had decided that they should take her husband to the emergency room. Trixie now sat next to Haley, who looked like she was on the verge of tears. Haley turned to Trixie. "Do you think my daddy is going to be okay?"

"I don't know!" Trixie answered truthfully.

"How can you not know?"

"You know what I do know?!" Trixie suddenly jumped up from her seat. She couldn't take it anymore. Haley had asked her that exact same question ten times before, and she did not want to be asked it again. "I know that I'm going to go get some air..." Trixie then turned and walked away, leaving Haley alone, just as Susan Long stepped out from her husband's room and back into the waiting room.

"Good news, Haley!" Susan appeared to be relieved. "Your father is going to be just fine! Wait, where's Trixie?"

"She said she needed some air..." Haley responded in her usual, angelic and tattle-tale-like voice. "But mommy, that's great news!"

&*%

Trixie stormed out of the hospital and stepped into the rather warm night. Trixie put her hands in her pockets and walked past the Long family car, where Fu Dog was sleeping. Trixie continued down the sidewalk until she reached a crosswalk.

Too worried to be paying any attention to the cars, Trixie stepped into the street without stopping to look. Just as Trixie was about half way down the street, she was suddenly forced back into reality when she heard screeching tires and an ear-splitting horn ringing in her ears.

Jumping in surprise, Trixie jerked her head to the side where she could see a nice car that was a very dark teal color. The man at the wheel, who Trixie could tell was wearing a green sweater and sported an annoyed look on his face, honked the horn again, just as Trixie got a look at who was in the passenger's side: a woman with a light blue top and short blonde hair. She also looked annoyed.

"Alright, alright!" Trixie growled, and she made her was past the car, unintentionally peeking into the back seats, where she could see a young boy with short blonde hair and a smile on his face as he talked to the person next to him. Trixie also got a chance to look at the person; she could see that it was a girl, a girl that looked familiar. She had familiar long blonde hair, wore a familiar white blouse, and as she talked, Trixie could see a flash of something purple on her right wrist as she moved her hand to stifle a giggle.

Trixie was shocked, and she forced herself to blink the image away. When she opened her eyes again, the car was moving again, but the image of the girl was frozen in Trixie's mind. Was it possible?

"Rose?"

END CHAPTER

**A/N: So, there's chapter five. What did you think? Please drop a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Viewtiful Spud

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own American Dragon: Jake Long or Viewtiful Joe.**

Chapter Six:

Spud groaned as he slowly sat up. He couldn't see where he was; he was in complete darkness, and it kind of unnerved him. He didn't care much for the dark, and being alone in the bitch black made him feel nervous. Trying to get his mind off of his position, Spud tried to remember just how he had gotten here.

He remembered sitting in the theater with Joe. He remembered watching the movie. He remembered seeing his childhood hero sucking, and he remembered his childhood hero being sucked into that giant monster. Then, it hit him. Was that what had happened Had he been sucked into the movie? Into the monster?

Suddenly, Spud was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a movement in the darkness. "Hello?" Spud asked, not knowing if he was going to get an answer. "Hello?" he repeated. "Is anyone there?"

Spud waited for a few more seconds before he finally heard footsteps, and then he could see a bright light only inches from his face. Once Spud's eyes had adjusted to the light, he gasped. Standing in front of him was his favorite superhero of all time.

"C...C...C...Cap...Capt...Captain Blue?" Spud stuttered, not believing his eyes. "Is it really you?" But then, something caught the young teen's eye. Bulging out of the superhero's blue costume was a large belly. "Oh, Captain Blue..." Spud could only look at the belly fat. "What happened to you?"

"Please be silent!" Captain Blue ordered. It was not a yell, but more of a firm command. "Once again, I have been defeated by evil, and I find that cannot fight the evil doers off myself..."

"What evil doers?" Spud asked. "Where exactly am I, dude?"

"You are caught in the land of movies..." Captain Blue told him. "Even as we speak, there are forces at work that would have us destroyed..."

"Dude, what evil forces?" Spud asked again.

"As we speak, Neo-Jadow is planning on taking over both the movie world, and your world..." Captain Blue reported.

"What's Neo-Jadow?" Spud asked.

"That, you will have to find out for yourself..." Captain Blue told him, holding up his hand, a swirling ball of light coming down from above. When the light faded away in front of Spud, the teen's eyes widened as he recognized the device.

"Dude..." Spud could only say as he reached out and grabbed the silver gadget. "Is this what I think it is?" Spud held it in his hands with a wide grin; finally, he put it on over his wrist.

"This V-watch..." Captain Blue started. "...will allow you to activate the powers belonging to a hero. All you have to do is wait for the light to glow on your V-watch and then call out 'Henshin A-Go-Go!'." As he spoke these words, Captain Blue disappeared, and Spud felt himself being consumed by a bright light.

However, just as soon as it started to consume Spud, it started to fade away. Spud blinked away the light, and when he could finally see again, he gasped. He was in a dark world; the streets were cracked, there were holes in the street, and the buildings were run down.

"Whoa..." was all Spud could say.

END CHAPTER

**A/N: So, there's Chapter Six. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Viewtiful Spud

Chapter Seven:

Trixie panted heavily as she chased after the car that had Rose, the former Huntsgirl and her best friend's former girlfriend, inside. She did not know how long she had been chasing the car, but it felt like hours, and it felt like her heart was going to explode inside her chest. However, her friend needed her help, and she had made it this far. She was not going to give up now.

Fortunately, the car soon came to a start, and Trixie happily obliged her muscles which were screaming at her to stop running. The car had stopped in front of a nice, large house, a little bit bigger than Jake's house. Trixie forced herself to hide behind the wall of the house as the family got out of the car and started to walk up the steps to the house.

&*%

"We're finally here..." Rose's mother said as she flipped on the lights in the house while her husband closed the door to the house. Both Rose and the blonde-haired boy just stared at the house.

"Man, I've missed this house..." the boy said. "Did you, Rose?"

"What?" Rose suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the voice of her twin brother. It took her a moment to realize what her brother had just asked her, but she finally nodded. "Sure..."

"Well, we're only here until morning..." Rose's father said as he walked into the kitchen, turning on the light. "We're just here to get the rest of our things out of here so the new family can move in. Rose, Roger. You two need to go up to your old rooms and pick out the things that you want to bring with you to Hong Kong, and which things you want to leave here. Whatever you leave here will be thrown away by the new family. You hear me?"

"Yes, Dad..." Both Roger and Rose said in unison as they started to walk up the stairs. As soon as the two twins reached the top of the stairs, they parted, Rose stopping at the first bedroom door, pushing the door and walking in, while Roger continued down the hallway.

Once in her room, Rose walked over to her dresser, where she quickly pulled off all of the pictures on her mirror, all of which had her friends on them. That was what she really missed. Not this house, but all of her old friends...

&*%

Back outside, Trixie tried to think of the best way to get Rose to listen to her. She could try to come out and tell her everything in just one breath. But then the girl might get freaked out. After all, her memory of everything she had been through with Jake had been erased by his wish. Her Huntsclan life was over. That Rose was dead.

The truth was quickly dawning on Trixie: there was no real way to handle this.

&*%

Rose was sitting on her bed with her pictures spread out on the bed in front of her. She was so lost in her memories that she did not hear her brother push her door open until he knocked on the side of the door. Rose jumped slightly, and she turned her head to look her brother in the eyes.

"You startled me..." Rose said.

"Sorry..." Roger replied in a very half-assed way. "Listen...Mom and Dad are talking about going out for dinner. We're talking about going to get pizza. You want to come?"

Rose just stared at her brother for a moment, before she finally answered: "No. You go on ahead without me. I just...kind of want to be alone..."

&*%

Trixie took a deep breath as she finally decided to go up and knock on the door; to confront Rose. However, Trixie was forced to scramble back to her hiding place when the door to the house opened, and the family piled out of the house, getting back into the car.

"Crap!" Trixie hissed. Now she would have to chase after the car again. She shouldn't have wasted her time thinking about what to do! However, Trixie was pulled out of her thoughts when she realized that there were not four people getting into the car, but three. As the car drove off, Trixie looked up from her hiding place and found that the light inside one of the bedrooms was on.

&*%

After bidding her family goodbye, Rose closed the door to her room and walked over to her bed, sitting down behind the pictures again. Rose just sat there, looking at the pictures, feeling a sweeping feeling of sadness overtake her.

Just when Rose thought she was going to shed a tear, she suddenly jumped in surprise, backing up against the wall, as her window slid open, Trixie crawling into the room. When Trixie touched the ground, she immediately looked up, seeing Rose against the wall. "Rose!" Trixie exclaimed. "Yo, what's up? I need to--"

"Who are you?!" Rose shouted at the top of her lungs. "What are you doing breaking into my room, and how do you know my name? I've never seen you before in my life!"

Trixie could see that Rose was frightened, and deep down, Trixie couldn't blame her. Trying to calm the girl down, Trixie spoke: "My name's Trixie Carter, and we went to school together before you moved to Hong Kong. Home-girl, just relax. I don't mean you any harm."

Trixie could see that Rose was listening, and she was slowly starting to calm down. So, Trixie decided to continue: "We went to school together. Well, there's really no good way to tell you this..." Trixie quickly decided to tell Rose the truth and get it out of the way. "...That birthmark on your wrist makes you a born dragon slayer. Because you were born with it, you were kidnapped by an evil cult called the Huntsclan. They trained you how to hunt and slay dragons, and while you went to Millard Fillmore Middle School with us, and you started to get into a relationship with my friend, Jake. However, he was the very dragon that you were being trained to slay. But when you found out, you couldn't go through with it. You let him go, and you came back, helping Jake while your clan was putting together the thirteen Aztec Skulls so they could wish for the death of every single magical creature. You helped him until your leader found out and blackmailed you into betraying Jake. You got him the skulls, but you turned around and used the skulls to wish for the death of every single Huntsclan member. But that also meant you, and Jakie wished for this life for you in order to save you. Basically, this life your living...is nothing more than an alternate universe that you live in..."

By the time Trixie finished telling Rose everything, Rose was no longer frightened. She was terrified, and the tears of sadness that were threatening to run down her cheeks were now doing just that, only they were now tears of fear.

"I'm calling the police..." Rose finally said, and she rushed passed Trixie. Trixie tried to stop Rose, but Rose pushed by her, jumping over her bed, and grabbed her phone.

"No!" Trixie tried to talk Rose out of using the phone. Even as she spoke, Trixie found herself pulling her belt from her pants. "Just put down the phone. Don't do something you're going to regret, Rose..."

However, Rose did not listen, and she quickly dialed 911 before picking up the phone, yelling into the other line: "Operator! Please, there's someone in my hou--"

However, before Rose could finish her call for help, Trixie had reached her, forcing the phone out of Rose's hands and back down onto the receiver before pulling Rose's hands behind her back and tying them together with her belt, then putting her hand over Rose's mouth so the girl could not scream.

"I'm sorry, but you left me with no choice, Home-girl..." Trixie apologized. "I'm sorry to interrupt your new, perfect life, but I need your help. Seeing as how you'll only help me if you remember your past with Jakie, I have to do everything in my power to make you remember..."

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Well, how did I do? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8

Viewtiful Spud

Chapter Eight:

Jake groaned as he slowly started to return to the world. Or, at least he thought it was reality. The last thing he remembered was falling with the Dark Dragon. He had no idea where the fall had led them, but as he sat up, he was beginning to find out.

The area that he was in was somewhat of a wasteland. There were some buildings and other pieces of debris on the ground. "Yo..." Jake muttered to himself. "Where am I?"

Jake wasn't expecting an answer, so he was surprised to hear a low groan. Turning his head to the area of the sound, Jake's eyes widened when he saw that the Dark Dragon was lying right by him. "Whoa!" Jake exclaimed, trying to jump to his feet, only to let out a yelp of pain. Looking down at his body, Jake got a good look at all of his wounds: he had several bruises all over his body, and he also had slashes where the Dark Dragon's claws had sliced into his flesh.

Groaning, Jake started to slowly stand, and just when Jake managed to get to his feet, his claws on his knees, Jake's ears picked up a sound far off into the distance. It was coming closer...and closer...and closer still. It was then that Jake realized what the sound was. It was the sound of motorcycles...and they were coming his way.

"My way out of here!" Jake told himself as he slowly turned around. "Maybe they'll know how to get back to New York..." Jake told himself as he spotted a dust cloud several hundreds of feet away. No doubt that it was coming from the motorcycles. "Yo!" Jake shouted, waving his arms around. "Yo! Over here! I need your help!"

As the motorcycles got closer, Jake realized that he was in his dragon form. He was about to revert to his human form, but before he could, he could hear the engines of the motorcycles right up in front of him. Looking up at the people on the motorcycles, Jake expected them to be shocked at the sight of a dragon, but instead, he was the one that was in for the shock...

Jake's eyes widened as he looked at the three people--no, not people, creatures--in front of him. On the first motorcycles was a big, green beat that looked kind of like a rhino. On the second motorcycle was a bat, and on the third motorcycle was some kind of mutant shark.

"What do you want?!" the green creature growled, apparently not surprised by the dragon standing in front of him.

Jake couldn't really say that he was surprised that the creatures weren't surprised, but it still took him a moment to find his voice. Once he did find it, he stammered: "I...I...I...was jus..."

"If you don't want something, beat it!" the green creature growled.

"...But..." Jake tried to explain, but he was once again cut off.

"I said..." the green creature growled. "...BEAT IT!" The green creature put his hand to his handlebar, but before he could start his motorcycle up again, the mutant shark spoke:

"Hey, Hulk..." It said.

"What is it, Bruce?" the green creature, Hulk, asked.

"Look..." the shark, Bruce, pointed over to the Dark Dragon was on the ground.

Jake watched in shock as the three creatures got off of their motorcycles and walked over to the Dark Dragon. "What is that thing supposed to be?" Hulk asked.

After a moment of silence, it was the bat's turn to speak. "You know, Hulk..." It said. "...I think it kind of looks like you..."

"What?" Hulk demanded.

"Yeah, I think I can see it, too..." Bruce agreed.

"...Maybe he's your brother..." the bat suggested.

"You're crazy!" Hulk growled. "I don't have a brother!"

"...That you know of!" the bat pointed out.

If it were at all possible, Jake's jaw would be touching the ground at this point; the American Dragon watched as Hulk looked down at the Dark Dragon's motionless form. After a moment, he spoke: "Now that you mention it, I think I can see the resemblance..." Then, he added: "...Maybe he is my brother..."

"So does that mean we're taking him with us?" Bruce asked.

"Of course it does, you dolt!" Hulk growled, smacking Brue upside the back of the shark's head. "I'll get him attached!" Jake then watched as Hulk went back to his motorcycle, grabbing a length of chains.

"Yo, what are you doing?" Jake demanded. "How can you do this? The Dark Dragon is a bad dude! You can't take him with you!"

"Shut it..." Hulk growled, glaring at him. "...Just beat it. Don't make me attack you..."

"Oh..." A small smile started to cross Jake's lips. "...I get it. You want to fight the Am Drag! Well, if you want to be an accomplice to the Dark Dragon's escape, then the Am Drag doesn't have much of a choice!" Then, Jake took a step back and released a torrent of fire at the green creature.

However, Hulk had been ready for this, and he was able to dodge the flames. Hulk jumped to the side and threw the chains out at Jake. The attack was too much for Jake to dodge in his injured state, and he yelped as the chains wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his sides.

Grunting, Jake fell to the ground, and as he looked up, he could see Hulk standing over him. "You should have scrammed when I told you to..." Hulk told him, just as the bat walked over to him.

"What are we going to do with him, Hulk?"

"The only thing we can, Charles..." Hulk growled. "...We'll take him to Sprocket..."

END CHAPTER


End file.
